A Leader's Breaking Point Remake
by darkyami1214
Summary: "A rewritten version of my last deleted story" After the whole events of Chicago, Optimus feels betrayed & alone. So he leaves his Autobots. Can they find him in time before it get's very drastic? Can his sister who he thought was dead, and an old Human Companion who he befriended before help? Will he gain his senses and come back. Or lose it all...?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a rewritten version of the other story that I had been writing. I REALLY hope you like this one…

Enjoy…

**Chapter 1: Pain…**

"NO OPTIMUS!"

_BANG!_

The sound of a gun fire shot at the victim's head.

_BANG!_

Another hit shot through his chest ending the life at the spot. The holder looked at the one he had just fired. Emotional pain filled optics, he closed them before he turned his head around, taking note at the arriving human soldiers behind him increasing in twos, threes before more. Behind them were his fellow Autobots.

He looked back at the dead being. The one who he just killed. He looked down, at his chest, it was lava red, the small sting of burning metal alluded the air. He slowly closed his eyes, remembering the life to death battle that just happened.

He never wanted this to happen, he never asked for it. No one did.

Even the ones who help him win it. All those innocent lives who lost their lives without cause. Younger life who never had the chance to live, had their lives to the hands of the decepticons...

Others bravely moving in, not knowing their fate... all of it to save their home planet.

It's something he always admired from these smaller live forms. Even if they would never admit it. They weren't so much different from each other.

He heard clatter against the cracked pavement next him, there he saw his closet human friend run over to his mate. Who had he been dating him for a while now.

Carly.

He wondered on the happiness in the two. Something that stood together no mater what. It pondered in his mind, what it would have been like if his brother, Megatron, never betrayed him, the decepticons that wrongfully joined him. Peace would be most likely.

Something mostly everyone wants.

That he wants; it was in his spark that he felt, what these live forms called 'Guilt.'

He was without doubt guilty. What he wanted most was this war to end. But it not happened on their side. But as well as these humans. He and his fellow companions brought this on them, they weren't responsible for this. Nor should they have to have been part of it.

But fate had intend it.

As well as the anguish that his brother wanted so bad.

Power.

Power and destruction... hate... was what fueled him for this. Even at the end, when he tried to call a truce... He never allowed it... Did he made a mistake...? Should have he spared his own spark bond...?

He noticed his young scout moving next to the couple. Pulling out rings that were inside him to the couple and handing them to his human friends.

Only to be joking round with, pleasantly.

He wished it could only have been easy. He wished that this battle had never started. THIS WAR had never started in the first place.

Even after those years of winning, the battle's always renew again, waiting for more blood to spill.

He shut his eyes walking out of the group and made he was outside of the ruins of what used to be Chicago.

All he could think about was pain. Not the physical pain of his battle wounds, the pain he felt of betrayal sadness in his very spark.

Without his noticing, his sapphire blue optics misted with lubricants. Quickly trying to cover them up he started walking away faster from everyone. Strange… being alone felt alluding, more fitting for his current state.

But it wasn't not fast enough to hear someone calling to him.

"Optimus wait." He looked back only to see a dark streaked, caramel blond haired women running toward him.

"Optimus!" She called again as she stopped to catch her breath.

"You need something Carly." He called, his voice was strain, tired, almost broken. Carly noticed this she instantly knew what was going on.

From what she heard, Sentinel was his mentor and Megatron was his brother. She couldn't have been surprised that he would emotionally tired from it.

"You need someone to talk to?" She asked, looking strait up at the Autobot.

The question actually surprised him, but he nodded.

Quickly transforming into a cab he opened the door and let the small female in his auto mode. Before driving off from the scene.

He felt his transformation unfinished, as the back and his right door gone. But he ignored it. After all, he was used to it.

There was silence between them before Carly broke it.

"You're thinking about what had just happened aren't you?" She asked calmly.

"...Yes" The Autobot leader responded.

"I could tell after the battle, you were upset, by the look on your face, you were regretting everything that has happened. You were just starting to turn into a emotional wreck." Optimus lightly gasped.

"Optimus I kinda know what you are going through. It's not the exactly the same thing but, I once had someone else before Sam, and I thought I could love him. That he was the one for me.

But I soon found out… he wasn't.

Not only that he started to ignore me more, he was also sleeping with other women. When I found out, I just kicked him out telling him never to come back." She paused trying to hold back the small tears wanting to leave her green eyes.

"I knew the fact, I was betrayed by someone I loved, someone I trusted… only to have my heart shattered to pieces." She replied, still trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"I'm sorry." Optimus replied. He couldn't think of anything else to say to her.

Carly smiled. "Thanks, but you don't have to apologize. What I'm saying Optimus, don't let this go through your head it's not going to help. I know your pain may be greater and so. It won't help by keeping this all to yourself, it's always good to tell that's trapped inside a bottle to someone you know you can trust. If you need anyone to talk to I'm all ears." She offered.

If he was in his bipedal mode he would have smiled at her. But even so, even what she just said was dead on. He couldn't help it, he wish it can be something he could fix.

He mentally sighed, though this female had a understanding of what he was feeling, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her... After all what he brought, brought war and violence. Could he really give her more to make this young female to worry about...

What she and Sam's been through, it not something he want to bring her up on.

He continued driving until they were at the Autobot hanger. Everyone else seemed to be already there, including Sam, opening the door, he let her go, allowing her to arrive over to her boyfriend.

Optimus transformed, all of the conscious Autobots looked at him. Their faces grim, they all knew Optimus was not in a good mood.

Ratchet walked over to him; compared to everyone else he had he worst wounds. Parts of his armor was off, ripped off cables, faint and deep scratches, impaled wounds, and his painfully separated arm, which was still leaking red energon.

Bee walked up to his leader, his sky blue optics full of concern. He sensed Optimus pain inside of him. He was worried to say the least.  
Optimus was like a father to him, and he didn't like to see him in pain, or is suffering, both mentally and physically.

All he wanted to do is talk to him but Ratchet was already in the way.

He'll wait maybe he'll be able to talk to him later.

Ratchet walked over to his old friend. He knew he was in an emotional state, but he needed his arm to be fixed as well.

"Optimus…" He tried to talk to his leader, the semi didn't seem to hear him.

"Optimus." He tried again.

"Optimus Prime." As soon as his name left the labia plates of the yellow green mech, he reacted. The SIC's eyes widen as Optimus moved away from him. Everyone watched as the Autobot leader literally ran outside of the hanger.

Everyone stood in their place in surprise to what just happened. On pure impulse they all ran outside.

The scene they find in front of them just shocked them.

The tamed, normally peaceful leader was outside destroying the ground for an unknown reason, screaming while at it.

"WHY!?"

He screamed, as he pulled out his energon ax and slammed it to the ground. Bits of concrete splattered jumping from the secured place and going up in the air, some of which turned into bits of dust. Everyone around winced as they moved away a little.

Mainly to stay away from the furry of the Semi truck. And not squished, or killed in this manner.

"WHY SENTINEL!? WHY!?"

He screamed in agony again. Everyone's eyes/optics widen. The Autobots only stood there just looking in sympathy for their leader.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS! ANSWER ME!?" He screamed. Clear tears where threatening to fall out of his blue optics.

He hit ferociously at the ground. His single arm containing power equal to his two.

Chromia watched her leader bang the floor. She closed her eyes, covering her mouth from the sobs that caught into her metallic throat.

Bumblebee felt tears into his eyes. He shut them tight, he couldn't bare to his leader in such a manner…

"What is going on here?" Asked a strict, older female's voice. Everyone turned to see Charlotte walking over to the scene. Her heels replaced with red and white Nicky tennis shoes.

She turned to the leader, her colored eyes widened slightly before it was replaced with a cold expression on her face.

"Is he going mad." She asked coldly. Everyone just looked at her with wide eyes.

But no one made a move, or opened their mouths to tell her anything.

"Well." She started her impatient voice kicking in. "Calm him down before he destroys the place."

"What!? Can't you see he's in an emotional trance right now!" Lennox said, more like half yelling, to the older woman.

"I don't care, he'll be a havoc if you don't stop him." That really did it, everyone was just plainly angry at her. But she did have a point. The Autobots glared, she was acting like the other person who tried to remove them from the planet.

"Please…!"

Everyone turned their attention back to the craze leader.

His voice this time was neither angry or harden with rage; in fact it sounded, broken. This really caught their attention. Had this battle really taken a toll on the aged leader.

Bumblebee and Chromia were really having a hard time for his leader now. Without thinking the yellow scout ran over to his father figure.

"Bumblebee!" Chromia tried to call the running bot, but he didn't hear her.

The yellow Camaro only ran to his leader who was still hitting the ground without mercy.

"Sir!" He called through the car radio. His voice hasn't changed, but that didn't stop him from trying. But Optimus didn't respond.

"Sir! Please!" He tried to call again. It Didn't work.

:::.. Optimus!..::: He called though the inter com.

It worked, the leader stop.

Bee sighed in relief. He was about to talk to him, but he only had a moment to see the face the older Autobot had.

It was full of hatred, an emotion that the red and blue bot rarely ever use…

But he barely had the chance to take it all in before he got smacked in the face, full on with the energon ax Optimus had in his functioning servo.

The force was strong enough to send him flying a few feet backwards. Landing painfully on his frontal side.

Everyone around was just with eyes opened, deathly shocked.

_Had Optimus really hit one of his own Autobots…?_

0o0

Optimus was angry, he was hitting the ground, wanting to rid of himself. This isn't something he wants. None of it!

:::..Optimus!..::: He heard it.

_*What does Sentinel want, leave me alone! I thought I killed You!*_

He turned to see the closet bot next to him,

_***SENTINAL!***_

He smacked the bot clean off the ground. He was going to kill him!

He was…

His sapphire optics widen in shock to who he just hit.

_"No…"_

He dropped his ax. Moving back from where he was previously standing. He had just hit his scout, his soldier, his friend.

He was just as a Decepticon, only Decepticons would do that… to other fellow Cybertronions.

"No…"

He said again. He glanced at the fallen yellow bot.

Bee looked at him with scared, sad blue optics, as if asking… _why?_

He was a monster now.  
He looked at everyone else who was shocked and maybe even scared now.  
He was now scaring everyone. He backed away.

"Optimus."

Ratchet tried to call to his friend. Already sensing his friend's turmoil. He tried to move closer, however the leader moved back more.

"Optimus calm down, I know your upset…" He said trying to coax him.

Optimus wasn't going to let it happen he was going to let his anger get the best of him.

"S-Stay back…"

He quivered. His voice was tired but mostly covered in fear. He was no longer worthy of being a leader, a prime… a friend…

It was better if he leaves.

He backed away even more, trying to removing himself from his companions. He briefly noticed the only femme move closer to Bee, trying to pick him up.

But when she did she looked at Optimus a pleading look in her eyes.

_*Please… no…* _She thought looking back at the leader.

Optimus's eyes widen, the look on her face… Just like... An image of a female Autobot pushed into his head. Her voice echoing in his head.

_-PLEASE STOP!-_ The leader covered his head. Shaking it desperately.

_-NO! OPTIMUS! HELP!- _The voice sounded again. He grabbed his helm, before anyone knew it, he screamed.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP!" No one moved a muscle. Had he now gone insane!?

He couldn't take it anymore, the death of his loved ones, people he knew… betrayal from ones he trusted… Sentinel… Megatron…

He opened his eyes.

Ratchet gasped in shock. They were no longer the true blue. But purple…

"Optimus…"

The leader shook violently. His entire form shivering. Quickly and almost forcefully he opened his chest plates, pushing his hand in.

What he brought out shocked everyone to the core.

The matrix of leadership.

He closed his purple eyes letting the lubricants fall freely from them.

"I'm sorry…" Was the last thing he said as he threw the ancient artifact to the ground and ran.

Everyone panicked

**"OPTIMUS!"**

All the Autobots called to their leader. But before they can do anything their was already gone…

...

Alright there is the rewritten version, with some modifications.

I really hoped you like it.

I checked my grammar, but I still think I could have done better…

Now before you go on to leave, or even review. I want you to tell me what I did wrong, or did I lack anything.

I'm not going to be bitch and say I will not write the next chapter if you don't review, Nicely.

Although, can you at least give me some encouragement that I could do really good, with practice.

There is no such thing as a perfected art. It always has to lack something.

If you think I did well. Thank you. But be honest okay :D


	2. Chapter 2

The next piece of the story. Rewritten of course.

Oh this might contain spoilers for Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. (TF2)

I hope you like this chapter :D

Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Alone**

The sun floated down, already making it's rest from day to night, letting the moon take it's time for a dimmed light source. Deep into a forest, covered in the setting sun's orange blanket, a single blue and red cab moved his way through. It stopped using it's mirrors to see around.

No one.

Absolutely no one.

It transformed, turning into it's real form. Despite being from another planet, he couldn't get back to where he originated.  
It wasn't easy, he thought, if they could, the battle could, no WOULD have continued back on Cybertron. And not this life-filled planet. If battle continues here any further. Earth can have the same fate as his.

He sighed, leaning against a tree, that is strangely bigger than himself. Now having left the Autobots and the humans, he was completely alone.

Not once in his life would have he ever thought he would leave his soldiers behind. But he had no choice, he hurt his closet friend and showed a part of himself that he swore to never reveal…

Looking across the now darkening forest, Optimus leaned back, closing his blue optics, thankful enough that it was big enough for him to move freely. Though without his arm, it didn't require as much space as before.

Was this going to be it? Was he was going to rust himself to the last of his days?

He thought, before opening his eyes again, examining the place he was in. Tree were either filled with life, and others wilting of age.

_*Trees… dirt… grass…* _

His optics opened wider. Noticing the broken tree that fallen onto the ground. Dried, now becoming part of the ground.

Like when he fell…

The memory came clear in his head. The time of his death.

Trying to protect Sam from Megatron and his followers. It happened in the forest. It had been a pain-filling battle. But he managed to kill blackout and rip Starcream's arm off. But even so, he had lost his guard in the end, giving Megatron the chance to forcefully thrust into his spark, shooting it, destroying his spark.

Killing him on the spot.

He was lifted from the ground. But what confused him, was that he never joined Primus, or his parental units… or other companions…

Instead he was picked up, with the original Primes. Explaining to him everything that has happened in their days and who the Fallen was.

Before waiting…

When he awoken, the only thing he felt was life giving energy coursing through his entire body. That time, he knew Sam was the one who brought him back to life.

Allowing him to defeat the fallen, and preventing him from ever taking Earth's sun. But when he did, there was something that could never forget. What the fallen was thinking and feeling. He hasn't disclosed that to anyone. He felt the pain of the ancient Prime when he pulled his spark out.

_Betrayal… _

The betrayal of his fellow races to protect the planet, and finish off the cybertonian race. What he wanted the most was to keep their race alive, giving them the fuel they needed.

Was his desire, really a bad thing? Was it bad that all the Fallen wanted was his race to survive...?

But he was willing to sacrifice the lives of millions to do so… He couldn't allow that. Had he made the right choice. To kill one of his processors…?

Optimus leaned back, as memories flooded his mind. Everything went so fast… He was once a simple librarian on Cybertron, people around him smiling. No worry in the world.

At a time where Megatron was a good bot, and his caring protective older brother… One who would watch over him, and care, love, protect him from other bullies.

What had changed…

What made him that way…

"Life bares a time before they die…" He whispered, the same words that Megatron told him before… before…

He closed his eyes, trying to rid of the memory that plagued his head. The screams, the blood onto the wall…

A memory that no one should have… No one…

_**(P.S. I want to put you on something that will give it a more sad mood on this. Before reading the rest. Go on Youtube; Copy and Past this in: **_  
_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - 10. One is All, All is One) **_

However, as sickening as it sounds it's true.

If anyone died, would anything count or even come from it?

If he died would anything change?

"_Remember… even if one dies does the world change?_

_No. Life goes on. All of us are connected, but listen. If one us, even the smallest life form will eventually go. And what happens, it doesn't take notice. Others will live on. The sun will rise and set. The planet will revolve, the stars will shine to the last of it's energy… If one dies, ones who were attached to him, or her will grieve. But the world will still function even after death…" _

He remembered the words of his old mentor. Even though he betrayed him and the others. But what he said to him was true. Even if he died the world will still go on.

As if nothing ever happened.

He sighed once again, closing his eyes shut before open them.

"_Death will always be upon us…"_

_**(Stop Music)**_

"My Autobots will find me…" He said to himself, finally realizing how long it has been since he left.  
Surely he was aware of the energon tracking device deep within an autobot's spark. It was installed to protoforms on Cybertron in case one would get lost from a parental unit or guardian. Of course it was removable, but it was painful to do at one's hand, unless you were operated by a medic.

He had no choice, they'll find him if he doesn't remove it now. Opening his chest plates he revealed his bright living deep ocean blue spark.

Even when his brother killed him, the Matrix has re-fixed it, as if nothing has ever gone inside.

Carefully he transformed his only hand's fingers into small pincers, similar to the ones Megatron had when he captivated Sam to examine him.

He carefully moved around his spark looking for the little device, after a few more motions, he felt it. Quickly enclosing it with the small pincers, he grabbed a hold. Already starting to feel the stinging pain.

Closing his eyes once again, he yanked out his arm along with the device out of inner chest.

He bit down his labia plates, almost breaking them in the process. But it enabled him to let out only a pain filled groan.

It felt as if fire had been dancing around his spark. But little by little the pain lessened.

Allowing himself to relax, he closed his chest plates, and moved his optics to the small device.

The sight of the small device, made him hesitant, should he exile himself from his soldiers, his autobots… his friends… for good…

The flashes of previous actions, clouded his mind. The terrified faces on his fellows and Humans.

The one he remembered the most was on Chromia's… fear and shock covered hers.

It looked like the one on his…

He shook his head.

_*No! She's gone! Just Stop…!* _He mind yelled, trying to remove the images that appeared in his head.

He forcefully moved his eyes back onto the tracking device. Still in his hand's grasp.

He only had one choice. All his Autobot's faces came into his head. His friend's, his loved ones.

His family…

Tears streaked down his face.

_*It's for the best* _He told himself.

He was a monster, he revealed his true face, a weak, anger filled leader. The tears continued farther, multiplying by the numbers.

Transforming his hand back to normal he held it in the palm of it.

_*Good Bye…* _Quickly and effortless he squeezed. A sick pop filled the air, lubricates slip down splashing onto the ground.

It was done… he exiled himself from the Autobots forever…

0o0

A gasp trailed in the air. As her cup of coffee slipped from her grasp and fell onto the concrete floor, braking in process.

The one sitting next to the person lifted her head, looking at her friend.

"Hey… Are you alright?" She asked her blue eyes looking at her friend with concern.

She stood silent, a pale, shocked expression covered her face.

"Hey!" The other tried again, starting to get really worried for her.

Finally she turned to the black haired female. Her brown eyes covered in shock.

"Something's wrong…"

…

Alright there you have it.

And before you start. No I will not put the humans into the main characters.

I Promise.

But they are secondary helping characters. So they are in this.

(Again Transformers are the stars)

And I won't stop your opinions, if you hate the idea. I'm sorry. But it's going to stay like that.

Just in a different way. I'll keep it so it won't change the whole point I'm writing.

Main Character is Optimus Prime.

Along with some other Transformers.

-No this will not have rape implied. I Promise. I'm not going to write about it, Rape isn't something to be joked around with. I know this for a fact…

( Call me a Hypocrite if you want.)

*Sigh*

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here we are. This chapter IS LONG! I had to change it so people would have a better idea of what happened to Bumblebee. I'll be making it into two parts. So this is the first part of it.

A little bit of Optimus's and Bumblebee's past. Along with Megatron, Arcee, Ironhide, Sentinel _(Growls) _And others. You'll see.

I also put a song from Evanescence (Which I do not own)

I do hope you enjoy it.

Enjoy

**Chapter 3: Personal History**

The sounds of clicking of the typing board moved inside the base's air. As well of some pacing, preparing some tracing devices and others walking away, feeling like that had no use on it. Phone calls were also on the track. But mostly pressing buttons were the main sounds in the secrete base.

It was something that two bots were already sick of, one moved away from them. Having transformed into a motorcycle, and placing her holographic form onto her. As she made her way outside of the base.

To her, a simple drive around the city sounded like freedom, peace from the sounds, and free of worries. Especially from the battle that happened two days ago.

Chromia was desperate to say the least. Optimus was the one there for her, when both of her sisters had died.

Of course she's never felt the same pain Optimus had been through in his life. It was no lie that he's had it harder than her. Then anyone…

But she knew the pain of loosing someone. It's something unbearable to the spark. When she lost her younger sister Flareup. It was hard enough for her and Arcee.

But when she lost her older sister. That was enough to make her take her toll down to bare minimum…

She passed through her tracks of music, while driving across the streets of the nearby city. Most of them where from Evanescence. She has to say, she was quiet attracted to the alternative rock band's songs.

Most of the time, she would listen to it, whenever she couldn't take her mind out of the mental pain that would come into her head.

Coursing through, she came across one of her particular favorites.

She played it, her radios flaring up with the heavy sounding song.

The sound of the guitar streamed along before the female singer put her voice into it.

_Embrace the Silence _

_Cause there's nothing that can change the way I feel…_

_Taken all that you wanted,_

_Now's there's nothing that can change the way I feel._

_Hold on little girl_

_Cause the end is soon to come…_

_SICK OF IT ALL!  
SICK OF IT ALL!_

_We will not follow!_

_SICK OF IT ALL!  
SICK OF IT ALL!_

_They Don't Understand How…_

_SICK WE ARE!  
SICK WE ARE!  
OF THIS BOTTOMLESS PIT OF LIES!_

_Behind Closed Eyes…_

…

The young yellow Camaro sat on the steep cliff away from the base. Away from everyone. His side still burned from where his leader had smacked him. Tears fell from his sky blue optics.

What he saw from his leader, was something he'll never forget. The angered look in his eyes…

_*It's my fault… I never should have tried to talk to him… then none of this would have ever happened.* _He blamed himself.

He doesn't blame Optimus for the hit. He wasn't in a good state. After all the betrayal of Sentinel really did a mental blow to him.

He heard every word that the older bot told his leader. No one knew he was there, but he was. Witnessing it all.

He still remembered the pained look in his eyes showed all to him.

Optimus gave his life trust to him, he was the father figure to Optimus, the one to take him in when his Parental Units died.

Bumblebee remembered what Optimus told him. And how he had witness it first hand.

His parent's death.

Also the painful experience of his seeing his Mother's innocence. _**(READ THE NOTE. RIGHT NOW.) **_She hadn't been through anything or so, but the suffering of torturing her in such a matter, her spark at the brim. As the rebels tore her body apart.

"_I-I've… never seen so much b-blood…"_

And he thought he had it bad before he met him…

He thought back then, he was only a sparkling at the time, but he could still remember it like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK:**

A younger version of Bumblebee ran through the empty streets of the darker spaces of Cybertron.

Clear tears fell from his optics.

He scanned around, there was no around. He felt even more tears fall from his pain filled orbs. What just happened to his Mom was something he'll never forget…

And he didn't even know why those mechs did that.

His Dad once served in the Elite Guard, and his mother had stayed home.

He had to admit that he even wanted to be like his father. To be part of the Elite. And join the school that taught his father. It sounded cool, and that's what most of the kids in Protoform School kept talking about.

It was always usual that his Dad would go to work in the morning, before coming back in the afternoon. Telling little Bee, all about his work.

He was one with a curious mind, always wanted to know about his father. Typical kid…

But one day, his Dad didn't return. This made him wonder what happened. As he waited for him to come back. Waiting in the living room, watching the door.

There was a ring, so naturally the little bot went to go open it. But instead of his familiar father, it was another Mech. His face grim.

His mother walked in, upon seeing the bot, she told her son to go inside his room. Wordlessly he complied, but on his way he caught something that stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry to say this Sayrui… but I'm afraid… Reviant, is dead." The yellow femme, eyes widened in shock.

"W-What…!?" Lubricants rolling down her cheeks.

"He died trying to protect another Elite soldier from a power ray gun. Doing so, he got the hit instead." He said, not meeting the crying female eyes.

"It was right through his spark… nothing could have saved his life then." He turned his head, noticing the smaller child.

"He left this inheritance to you. And your son." He said handing Bee's mother an envelope.

"You are welcome to come and go in Iacon as you wish." He said handing her a certificate pass.

Bee would never forget the sad look on his mother, during the funeral. From that day she was never the same again.

She was more silent, more secretive. Every night he would hear her cries. In the morning she would be tired and pale.

But that wasn't the last of it. It was exactly one year after his father's death, where things gotten worst.

It was during the night strange enough he didn't hear his mother's cries. But from it, he heard another mechs come into their house. When he wanted to check, but his mother came into his bedroom before he could even move.

"Bee, I want you to stay here." She whispered ahead before he could even move his mouth; looking over her shoulder.

"If you hear any screaming or… anything else you don't like. I want you to run. Okay, I want you to be brave." She whispered, coming closer to her only child. Bee ran to her, hugging her; tears forming in his eyes.

"Why?"

"_Be brave like your father…" _Was the last thing she said before walking outside and closing the door behind her.

What the young Cybertronian heard was something that scared him for life.

His mother screamed, as others laughed. Before anything, he heard a gun shot.

He didn't allow his thoughts to get the best of him, and he ran obeying his mother's last command. Running away from his very home, out onto to the streets.

What the people were doing were stealing… And because of that, they killed his own Mother… The last of his family…

The only thing he did was run away, only run. But even so, his legs eventually gave away their last strength, leaving the yellow protoform lying in an abandoned alley unable to move another inch.

All he could do was curl himself to a corner, and stay there. Leaving the poor 5 year-old to cry more than he ever could think about.

First his Dad, and now his Mom… What else does he need!?

"Hey… are you alright…?" Asked a young voice. Bumblebee looked up. Right there he saw a older mech probably around 10 years old. He was mainly blue but had red on his torso and some on his arms.

Bee didn't answer… he doesn't know him, so he won't talk to him. That's what his parents told him to do.

To never to talk to strangers…

However as he thought about it, about them… it made his insides stiffen and spark to swell.

The other protoform noticed this. And cautiously moved closer to the younger bot.

"S-Stay Away!" Screamed the yellow youngling.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He calmly spoke.

The five year-old looked up at the other protoform. This one was calm, and for some strange reason, Bee found himself being able to talk to him easily.

The older bot looked again at the younger and noticed the small tears in the smaller kid's eyes.

"What's wrong?" His response wasn't a surprise to him.

"Nothing!" He spat, still looking at the other.

"Then why are you in an abandon alley." The younger bot pushed his face to the other for a while before turning it back. "I'll be fine! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled.

The taller bot actually winced at the smaller's tone.

"Alright."

The word brought crying kid from his rant.

"Alright if you say your fine, very well, I'll leave you alone. However do you know your parents are at though?" He asked.

He then saw it was a mistake to ask that. The little bot eyes shined with even more heavier tears. Before they both knew it, he began to sob, chocking on his own tears. Huddling his legs closer to himself.

The older kid walked closer to him, carefully, and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"It's Alright…" He soothed.

"No! It's Not Alright!" He yelled. However even so, Bee leaned to the warm gray hand.

The older mech grabbed the little Bee in his hands and pulled him into a hug. The younger yellow bot was too emotionally tired to fight back. So instead he leaned closer. He didn't know why, but he felt like he can trust this other Mech.

Picking him up carefully he carried him to his current home, bridal style.

"What's your name…?" Asked Bumblebee, sleep seeing to get the best of him.

"Orion." He spoke gently. "Orion Pax, yours?"

"Bee… Bumblebee…" With that everything turned black.

…

When he woke up, he found the 10 year old, who currently called himself Orion, was there in recharge on the chair next to him.

He moved around, trying to pick himself up, but hissed in pain. He turned around and saw that his servo was patched up.

But why… He wasn't hurt or anything…

Was he?

"You're awake." Called the other, making the younger almost jump out of his body.

"Don't do that!"

Orion chuckled. "Sorry."

"We're are we?"

"At the Elite training Academy." Answered the red and blue mech.

That moment Bee's mouth dropped. Did he hear right?

Did he say the Elite Training Academy!?

The best school in all of Cybertron…!? And, where his father gone to learn…

But before anyone questions could be answered, four bots walked in.

The youngest bot had a grayish green frame. A somewhat bulky stature for his age. He had to be at least 15.

The next, was a yellowish green one. Around to be 19 years of age.

The other was a scarlet one. His looks made him that around his early thirties.

The last one was a silver, blue and Red one. Strait out you could tell he was in his late forties.

"Well it seems you have woken." Stated the red one. "My name is Sentinel Prime." He said.

"And you may call me Alpha Trion, owner of the Elite Training Academy." He continued as he bore into the younger's bot eyes.

He could already tell that this young one had potential in him.

It was way too much that he could take. In front of him was a Prime and the owner of the best school.

Could this all really be happening…

"I see that my adopted son had found you on the way over here." The red one continued as he turned his purple eyes to Orion.

Bee almost chocked in shock. Orion was the son of a Prime!?

The greenish gray smirked, his dark blue eyes staring at the small kid. "Geeze, if you continue like that, you might end up killing the squirt with shock…"

"Megatronus. Not now." Stated the yellow-green one.

"But I was also informed that both your Parental Units are both dead am I right?" He asked, noticing the sad look that appeared on the kid face.

Bee did nothing but nod. After all, what good will it do if he tried hiding it.

"I see. Well, until then, you will stay here until the council and I make our decision." With that he left, leaving the Medic, the owner and the two brothers along with the five year old alone.

Megatronus, just pasted a smirk on his face and walked out of the room.

The one named Alpha, walked over to the kid, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, I'm certain you will get a spot in the school. I can already tell in your eyes that you've been waiting to come to this school. Am I right?" He asked, his tone soft and caring, almost like his father…

Bee didn't say anything but nod. Yes he wanted to come to this school, but how? He wasn't even old enough to come here…

The older male, just smiled and placed his hand on his head, tousling it, before leaving.

Bumblebee smiled. He already could tell that that Alpha Trion was willing to help him.

…

"HEY! Give it Back!" Cried Bee as he tried to get his book back.  
Little over 4 years ago, after everything he was decided that he could stay inside the school as long as he had the grade to stay in.

And if he did, as well as get an acceptable grade, he would be allowed to be inside the school. It also helped that his father was an Elite and with the inheritance that he left behind, was enough to support his studies as well as rent.

But then came the school work. Not only did they except financial payment. They wanted top grades, of course he did have a lot of help from his new befriended friends. Orion and another girl named Arcee. (Which in his opinion was really cute, even though she was two years above him).

Then came out more of Orion's friends and family. He figured out already Megatronus was his older brother. And had a younger sister, named Jetstar.

And he had to say she was one of the nicest bot out there. To him she was like a younger sister to him. Yet one of this who would act more mature then you, and take care of you a lot as if she were the older.

Not that he minded though, he always wanted a sister. The only problem about being friends with the femme was Megatronus. The typical over protective brother of her's.

Always thinking the wrong idea about the two. There wasn't anything between them, they were just really good friends.

After from those mind breaking headaches/migraines of studying. He passed. And was allowed to stay.

It had been one of the best days of his life…

However, more challenges got in the way.

The school work… and the bulling.

Being the youngest boy to get into the school, not to mention one of the shortest. He was an easy target to get picked on.

Like right now!

"Ha! You squirt, you want it. Then Try to Reach it Pipsqueak!" The taller mech said shaking his book side to side. While his other friends laughed in the background.

"Give it back Carletro!" He yelled, still trying to get his book. The older only laughed.

Bee's face turned red. He loved being at this school, but what others do to him wasn't nice…

"Aw! Liddle baby bot, Want Your bookie." The black bot taunted, making a feigned sad face.

"Need Mommy to help!" The ones in the background said, laughing.

Bee's eyes burned with threatening tears. His mom…

"Aw! Look he's crying. The little baby." The leader said, putting the book on his hip. He bended over a taunting face just inches away from Bee's.

"Too bad she's not here squirt." He said, laughing roughly pushing Bee to the floor.

The bully and his friends laughed so much, enjoying the younger kid's pain, that they didn't noticed a raging, blue and green female behind him. By a long distance, you could see the fire building around her frame.

Quickly and effortlessly, she snatched the book away from him.

"Why Not Pick Someone Your Own Size!" She said her voice beyond angry.

Carletro turned around, only to back up in shock. "J-Jet…!" He stammered, looking at his crush.

"Uh well.. I was only t-teaching him how to fight…" He lied lamely.

"That's not going to convince me. Now Why don't you go and leave my friend alone before I sic my fist where it really hurts." She threaten, her blue eyes turning angry green, as well pulling up her fist.

The others didn't need to be told twice as they made a dash away from the female student.

"Thanks Jet." Said Bumblebee, wiping the tears off his face, as Jet helped him up, giving his book back.

Jet smiled. "Your welcome. Carletro and his gang are jerks anyways. I don't see why they like picking on younger classmates anyways?" She said, a growl forming into her throat, as she walked with Bee out of the hallway.

"Jet! Bee! Over here!" Called another femme.

She pushed her hand up, motioning at them. Thankfully it was time for lunch and was a weekday, so no school to worry about tomorrow.

"Hey Chromia, how's it going with you and Ironhide?" She asked, sitting next to them under the metallic tree.

"Nothing really… just the same thing over and over, seriously, he never lets me talk to any other guys, besides Optimus…" She sighed, looking up at the dark blue sky.

Jet laughed, leaning against the tree above her.

"What happened to you?" Asked Arcee, noticing Bee's tear marks.

He blushed, trying to cover his face from the red femme.

"Nothing, just a little stress…"

"Bullies." Answered Jet, an annoyed expression on her face to Bee's white lie.

"Again?" The purple sister (Flareup) asked, looking at him.

"You should really do something about it…" Insisted Arcee, a concerned expression on her face.

"I can't.. I mean I already have enough problems, if I tattled on them, it might get worse." He retorted, now looking at his secret crush, blushing a tint as he did so.

The oldest Cybertronian sighed. _*Just why can't he understand that this should stop…* _She thought, giving Bee a soft look before looking back at her lunch.

All she could never say it aloud, she cared about the smaller yellow bot, heck she liked him. Although… she could never tell him seeing how he was younger. He probably only see's her a sister…

And what he's been through those last years, she wouldn't be surprised if he was still having nightmares about it.

Jet smiled lightly at the two blushing bots. She knew from the start as soon as those two met each other. They had a thing for each other.

If it was one thing Jet loved, was being matchmaker.

That's how she hooked both Ironhide and Chromia.

And secretly, without any knowing her brother and Elita. Seriously she couldn't hold back any longer as those two made goggle eyes at each other, without them talking to each other.

So in doubt she used the whole, locking them in a room status. It was funny at first. But you know what.

It worked.

The next time she saw them after. They were holding hands, with the pink gynoid giving her brother a peck on his cheek.

And they still didn't know who was the one, to make them finally open their eyes to the truth.

Oh how will she enjoy this…

…

Okay, there you go. I had to stop, I might be making this into a three part instead then. Seeing how it goes.

Now another thing, if you want to see how my OC looks like

...

Okay I tried putting the link, but it won't let me so instead just go on deviant art and copy and past this.

( darkyami1214 OC Jaystar )

I thank Iamang59130 and Omega-Knight01 for it.

Since they are amazing artist/friends.

(P.S. That's how she looks as in adult. She looks the same way, only a hard covering is over her hair, and the claw marks aren't there yet. /She doesn't have her energon arrows either/ And obviously she doesn't have a car form yet.)

_**NOTES:** _

Okay. I want to tell you about Optimus's mother, and when I said innocence. No I don't mean in that way. I told you. No rape!

She had her body torn. Arm's, legs, ripped off. You know gore.

Not Violation.

We clear.

Kay :D

(If anyone knows a better way to say it, please tell me. I don't want people getting the wrong idea)

I hope you liked it. See you the


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'm back, and with part two of the last chapter.

I hope you like this :D

**Chapter 5: Personal History Pt: 2**

Arcee felt her face plates heat up as she saw Bumblebee move in closer to her.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked his voice low, but in concern.

"Y-Yeah…" She stuttered as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Didn't think that would have affected you so much…" Stated Bee looking at the small harden oil cake that sat on the floor by itself. The same one that hit Arcee in the back of the head.

She rubbed the back of her helm, still feeling the tinge of pain that resulted from it.

"Do you know who threw it at you?" Asked the younger mech, looking strait at the red student.

She shook her head no.

"Guys!" Called a familiar voice. It was Jetstar, running to them.

"What is it?" Asked the red femme.

"Ironhide got into a fight _again_." She said her board, yet slightly amusing facial expression appeared.

"Oh that Mech!" Arcee stated, already moving ahead of the two.

No doubt that the black protoform was in a ring made of bystanders, cheering on a fight. It turned out he was against another mech, one slightly bigger than himself. It wasn't shocking that Ironhide would go off and fight ones who were bigger than himself.

_"Come On 'Hide! Show him what you're made of!"_

_"Beat him to a pulp!"_

_"Beat that wanna-be fighter Cikoric!"_

Shouted a few.

"You think we should call a teacher?" Asked Bumblebee, a worried mark got into his face.

"No, otherwise that idiot will get detention again…" Stated Arcee.

"Guys," Another voice sounded. The trio turned to see one group come by. About four others.

"Do you see what's going on with your boyfriend Chromia?" Asked Jetstar, turning to face the blue triplet.

"Yes… I should have known leaving him alone for just 5 minutes would result in this…" She admitted, pushing a hand to her face in annoyance.

"Whose he fighting?" Asked an orange and scarlet red mech.

"Hotrod. Not. Now." Warned Flare-up. Her purple hand shaking in front in an ordered fashion.

"We can always try to stop the fight, before it gets too serious. " Stated the unnamed silver male.

The sounds of metal hitting against each other filled the air. The small group moved around to the fight, already seeing that the two in a hand-to-hand combat fight. The one named Cikoric, moved around the smaller student to try to sneak around his to hit him in the back, but only ended up getting kicked one step ahead. But Ironhide's move didn't last effective long, as the other punched him strait in the face, most likely to leave a dent. The black protoform growled in anger as he lunged at the other, making him roughly fall onto the metal floor.

"He looks like he's doing fine…" Suddenly changed his mind the silver robot.

Arcee shook her head at his words. "Alright, lets stop it before a teacher comes in, or worst one of them get hurt."

"Jet, already got that covered." Stated the purple mech, as she pointed forward. The others followed her small direction, seeing the blue and green, with a hint of red moved into the crowd.

_***She always have to stop the fights around here…* **_The huddle of friends thought at the same time.

Ironhide smirked as he rubbed the other's face in the dirt.

"Thought you can win eh, Cikoric." He bragged, continuing to push his face down.

He pulled his face up to the one on top of him.

"Yes. And I will." He muttered.

The moment the words left his mouth. Ironhide felt a sharp kick to his side. Knocking him clean off of the white mech. His greenish blue eyes widened at the action, before they turned into an rage filled glare.

"You Cheater!" He yelled, already to pick himself up, only to have himself pushed onto the ground once again.

"Who said there where rules." Cikoric stated a smirk on his dented face.

The black protoform picked himself up before he could get stuffed into the ground. Behind his opponent were two more. He should have known Cikoric would chicken out fighting against him alone…

The male robot on his left moved forward, trying to punch him. Missing him by inches. But the second one used that diversion to punch him strait forward. Having not reacted in time got full force on the hit. He grunted as energon dripped down at the corner of his mouth. He was so accustom to fight with one at a time. This time, it was going to be a lot harder… _**(Note)**_

They advanced closer, trying to get a piece of the one mech opposing against them. The one who seemed to be the leader of the three moved in and tried to punch him. Ironhide looked away for a moment, distracting him for that small moment.

Metal met metal.

Gasps where heard. The lone group, stood absolutely still.

Ironhide, turned his head. He saw the shocked face of the three, but most importantly, what shocked him the most was the one stopped the blow. Two Cybertronions stood there, one mech and the other a femme. One had a silver, yet slight hint of blue in his frame, while the other was a blue and green.

"Jet, Jazz…" He muttered.

Jazz kept his hold on tight around the fist, before painfully twisting, having forced the other to pull it back.

"What are you doing? I don't need your guy's help!" He declared his pride stepping in.

"We're not helping you. We are stopping the fight." Stated Jet, her blue eyes intense.

_"What!?"_

_"Oh come on!"_

_"It was getting to the good part."_

More random people stated, some already leaving.

_*Good grief! These nuts bots! All they care is violence.* _Mentally criticized Jetstar, surpassing the urge to rub her head in annoyance.

"Hey! Stop! This our fight!" Stated the tall white mech.

"Well I don't think chickening out and having your friends join the fight, would consider fair. Now would it." Smirked Jazz, his eyes nonviable under his visor sunglasses.

Cikoric growled under his breath, before it changed into a smile. "Then alright, two against three." The others stared in confusion.

"Why two against three?" Question Jazz.

"Because, girls don't count." The second to the white mech's left answered.

Jet felt her face get red with anger. "What!? You're saying you won't fight cause I'm A girl!?" She questioned her anger getting the best of her.

"Giiiiiiirrrrrrlllllllssssss…" He emphasized. "Don't Fight!" He leaned closer smirking at the flaming femme.

Which to everyone, was a mistake as she popped the other in the mouth. He stuttered back, holding his mouth, and nose. Which was bleeding energon.

For a small femme, she has a strong punch. Her glared at the gynoid.

Ironhide had to smirk to that. Taught that fool right for what he said.

"You were saying." She venomously said.

"You want to play rough, then come on you little bi-" He never got to finish the sentence as the smaller robot punched him in the gut. The force was enough to knock the air out of him. _**(Note)**_

"Why you…" He coughed. Jet stood over him, a evil smile on her face.

"Want more." She toyed.

The right man moved forward, anger in his eyes, trying to get the girl, but Jazz stopped him; elbowing him in the shoulder. He grunted in pain, falling to his knees. Where he got hit was on a sensor line. If you get hit in that area with the right amount of force and direction. It's enough to keep you paralyzed in pain for some good time.

All that was left was Cikoric. He glared, backing away from the three.

"You will pay for that." He threaten.

"How, by chickening out on us again?" Mocked Ironhide. Moving forward. The white mech took another step back. Before lunging forward. 'Hide only smirked, stepping out of his way. Causing the other to fall from his own impact against the wall behind him. People around his laughed at his foolishness. In his eyes you could see the hatred in them. But the smaller bot didn't care. What he did care about was that he won. Even when he tried to play dirty on him.

"You'll pay dearly for that." He threaten, before getting up and walked away, leaving his 'friends' behind.

Jet felt her eyes widened at the words. She knew that he wasn't kidding, his voice was dead serious.

But…

What can he do? After all, it's not like she's never heard stuff like that before. Why was she so worried about it then…

"What's going on here!?" Called an older voice.

"Oh Crap! RUN!" People shouted. The three fighters, ran, trying to avoid the teacher from seeing them.

…

"OW! WATCH IT!" Cried Ironhide, trying to move away from his girlfriend. Who was in turn, fixing his scrapes, and dents.

"Rather have it done by Ratchet?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

He was about to retort, but shook it away. "No."

Arcee moved in, her face annoyed. "Ironhide, I know you love to fight. But this has to stop. You could have been seriously hurt. If it weren't for Jet or Jazz- I would have been in a worst situation. Yeah I already know. But this time I didn't start the fight."

The red protoform looked at him.

"I'm serious!" He yelled, instantly wincing as the blue triplet, gripped onto his dent purposely, preventing him from moving forward.

Jet, who was leaning against the wall, looked at him. She turned to Jazz, who nodded at the same.

"Then why did Cikoric attack you?" The visor wearing bot asked.

"I was just passing by, it was after detention." Everyone looked away, annoyed.

_***I wonder why…* **_They muttered mentally.

"And I don't know, he just bumped into me. I turned and he wanted to fight. I swear to Primus, I wasn't wanting to fight before, he provoked me. I swear." He said, looking at everyone in the room.

Chromia sighed, looking once at her boyfriend. "Alright, we believe you."

Ironhide was about to talk, before he ended up getting a good slap in the face.

"Hey what the-BUT DON'T GO ON FIGHTING AGAIN. Or Else I will prolong our kisses for a month." She scolded. The black mech eyes widened in horror.

Laughter covered the air of the metallic room.

0o0

"Are you certain it will work Jet?" Asked the purple sister, as she scanned her eyes on the two bots walking down the park while the sun began to settle on them, giving it an orange tint around.

"Yes. And I think it's about time for those two to come out of the damn box and see that they like each other. Seriously, it has gone from cute crush to intense wait! Might as well call it family!" She almost yelled, as the purple femme covered her mouth to prevent the other from hearing them.

The two walking together turned to the direction, Flare and Jet scrunched down into the bush.

"_Keep yelling and they'll know!" _The purple student whispered loudly.

"_Okay, Okay. Where are they right now?"_ She asked.

"_By Crystal Lake." _She answered as the two moved in, careful not be seen by Arcee and Bee.

…

"So you say you come here all the time?" Asked the yellow bot.

"Yeah, to clear my head once in a while. It's also a really good place to do homework."

"You don't say. Seems like I will start coming here for the same reasons. " He said lowly. Before he looked down, a small turmoil getting into his head.

The red gynoid sensed it. "You okay?" She asked, making the other come out of his thoughts.

"Yeah…" He breathed. "Just… memories…" He whispered.

Arcee bit her labia plate. She never should have asked him.

"It's okay… It's just, it's never easy to get rid of." He answered, before she could say anything.

"It's not, losing your parental units never is." She answered using the corner of her eye to see the yellow mech.

Reacting from those words he turned to her. "What? You mean…"

She nodded. "Yeah, my mother died when I was 7 years old."

Bumblebee's eyes widened, Arcee's mother died…

"I'm mean Dad's still alive, but without my mom, it's not the same." She said.

There was an uneasy silence between them.

"What's it like?"

"Huh?" Bee turned his head to her.

"What's it like to live without your parents?" She asked, not looking at his direction.

The yellow bot turned, thinking it over. To say the least it's not something he doesn't want anyone to go through.

Every vacation that happen in the last 4 years, was lonely to say the least. He could never go home. Why? He doesn't have one.

He was glad that the school allowed him to say in over the summers, and winter brakes. Plus the ones in between. _**(Note) **_

Yeah sure he was offered to go with Optimus and Jet's home, but he always politely refused. Didn't want to be a bother. During those times he would cry himself to sleep, remembering he had no home to go back to.

No one to welcome him with open arms.

No one…

He didn't have any known relatives either. So there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes again, before opening them to his silent friend.

"It's something I don't want anyone to experience. I-" He cut himself short. "It can't be described with words…"

Arcee lightly nodded, looking at the lake in front of her. "I guess…" She whispered, more to herself than to the one next to her.

"Just remember… there are ones who are here for you Bee." She said.

The yellow bot looked at the red one. "What do you mean?"

"You know, you have your friends, Jet, Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Hot rod, My sisters and…" She paused, her face lightly up pink.

"And who?" He continued, looking directly at the female.

"And me… You always have me to be there for you." She pondered further, not looking at the younger bot's direction.

"Arcee…"

"I have to go." She said, picking herself up. Bee sighed, as looked at his secret crush pick herself away.

He was actually kind of hopping she would talk to him more.

"Ow!" Cried Arcee as she felt something price at her shoulder blade.

"What is it?"

"Something hit my shoulder." She said, lightly trying to get the needle on her back shoulder plates.

"Here." Offered Bumblebee as he picked the needle off her. Wondering briefly where it even came from.

"Where does this stuff even come from? That's the third time this week. First a book from the library drops on my head. Then an oil cake hit's the back of my head. Now A Needle Pierces My Shoulder! Who Keeps Doing These Things!?" She yelled, looking angrily in front of her.

"Arcee…" The younger tried.

The red bot looked back, her eyes showed clearly that she was angry. But that changed as she looked back into Bee's eyes. They were slightly sad, but also a little happy…?

"Bee what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered, still looking at Arcee.

"Bee-" She felt her lips get pressed by his. Her optics widened in shock, but then she closed them. Eventually melting into the kiss. She felt electricity course her entire frame.

She felt the other move away from her, she frowned. "Bee-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He turned to leave, but the femme grabbed onto his arm. He turned seeing Arcee, she smiled lightly at him. She pulled him towards her, hugging him.

"_Thank you." _She whispered, keeping her hold onto him.

The younger smiled, embracing her back. As tears fell freely from his optics.

…

"_About time."_ Spoke Jet, already putting her needle pip away.

"_To think it took a Book, Oil cake and a Needle for them to finally realize." _Stated Flareup as she cautiously picked herself from the ground.

"_Yeah. Those two make a wonderful couple." _She said as she saw them kiss once again.

"_Young love will become deep affection…" _

…

Done. There.

I really hope you liked the _ArceeXBumblebee_ paring. It's something my friend wanted for a while. So I finally wrote it…

Sorry if there are any mistakes.

I really tried. I had to rewrite them again, because someone had hacked my computer.

No seriously. I don't know who, but someone did… The chapter was longer, but because I lost most of my written chapters, I had to write whatever remained fresh in my mind.

I'm really sorry.

_**Notes:**_

_**-Okay I know Ironhide would be perfectly fine fighting 100 decepticons. But he is younger in this, and is barely learning how to fight. He gets better within the years.**_

_**-Alright, I'm not sure I was completely right about that one. About a Cybertronian getting the air knocked out of him/her seeing how they live on A metallic planet and not earth yet. So I'm not entirely sure that they even breath…**_

_**If they don't I'm sorry. Just go with it.**_

_**-Now I'm not certain if they would even know about vacations or not. But again just go with the flow. **_

Please Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. It different than the last one when my OC appears in the Story.

Hope you guys like the idea.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Arrivals**

Clicking and tapping sounds continued along as the rapid workers and solder's footsteps kept going, in hopes to find the Autobot's runaway leader.

From using sensor tracking devises at the highest level, to using a simple house phone are being used. However, even with all of that and the efforts of everyone trying to find the Cybertronian leader, they haven't got the slightest clue where he is at.

All the human soldiers tried everything they could to help their Autobot companions. After all they had to give their thanks to the autobots for everything. If not for them, they probably would have never made it in the first battle against the Decepticons.

"Still haven't found him?'' Questioned Admiral Morshower through the computer screen. Lennox shook his head side to side, disappointment clear on his face.

"Not yet sir, we're using every method in the book, to find him." Will replied to his superior.

"Keep trying, we need to find him quickly." The Admiral said before his screen turned pitch black.

"Will… I think you should give it a brake… you've been working yourself almost non-stop for three days now. You should rest." Advised Carly, who without doubt, had Sam besides her.

Lennox stared at the blond haired girl. She did have some sense after all. But it wasn't something he had to fall in for. They really had to find Optimus. Who knows what could happen.

"Maybe… but I-we have to find Optimus, for everything he has done, and sacrificed… we just need to find him, he could be anywhere, who knows what has happen to him." He retorted.

"Lennox… You should go get some rest we'll take care of the rest." Spoke Ratchet, not pulling his optics off the screen.

Lennox eyed the Autobot Medic. He heard his voice. It was dead serious, but could they really could find him in time?

A sudden beep in the screen streamed in the air, catching the attention of everyone around hearing distance. Ratchet, peeled his face from the screen he was previously using, to the other beside it.

"Ratchet here." He spoke.

_:Ratchet. This is Chromia: _The single female Autobot sent back.

"What is it Chromia?"

_:A Cybertronian ship crashed in sector 17-A Delta: **(Note)**_

Everyone lightly gasped. "Decepticons?" Asked Lennox rapidly.

_:Unknown, I'll check it out:_

"Turn on Visor Cam." Ratchet said, his voice urgent.

In a few moments an image appeared on the screen. What they were seeing was what the blue femme was seeing with her own optics.

**_0o0_**

Chromia moved in closer as she saw the large, earth-crashed shuttle in front of her. No doubt it was from Cybertron, the high advanced technology and definable ship just signed it as a Cybertron package. She moved in closer for examination.

_:Can you decipher what kind of ship it is?:_ Asked the medic.

Chromia checked over. "Uh, it looks like a K-39 Arkmass from my view." **_(Note)_**

_:Anything else?:_**_  
_**

"I see a symbol." She said, approaching closer.

_:Decepticon or Autobot: _The medic asked.

"Not sure, I'll check though." The blue femme answered back, as she cautiously moved in closer, lightly touching the mud and wiping it slowly. She felt her eyes widened as she now saw it clearly.

"It's A Decepticon Ship!" She yelled, taking a fierce step back.

"Send Reinforcements!" She yelled to the other. Closing the cam, and audio unconsciously.

She pulled out her laser guns out, in both hands as the door opened. Smoke blocked the view as it hit the ground.

"Stay Where You Are!" She commanded as she saw the first dark figure. She saw the first one rise his/her hands.

"Damn captured already!" Yelled the voice. It was a mech, that was a certainty.

"What's going on!" Called another voice.

"We got captured!" Called the 1st.

"Let me through." Called another voice. Chromia felt her spark drop. She knew that voice.

_*No it couldn't be…*_

"S-Step Away From The Ship!" She commanded again, still holding her guns.

Another figure besides the first moved ahead. She was smaller than the first. And was a lot more skinner than him, containing less bulk.

The smoke cleared, showing the group of Cybertronions. Chromia instantly dropped her gun.

…

Ratchet almost growled as the screen turned pitch black. The other remaining Autobots, already trying to get themselves moving to where the only femme was at right now.

"Chromia. Chromia!" He yelled trying to get a hold on the female bot.

"Could they have attacked her!?" Sideswipe asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't know." He answered, still trying to get visual.

_:It can't be!: _Cried Chromia. Everyone froze.

"Chromia! Turn on the Visual Cam." He commanded.

A moment later the image appeared on the screen again. All of the Autobots stayed deathly still.

…

Chromia dropped her second gun, to the ones in front of her. The other bot's eyes widened in shock.

"C-Chromia!" Cried the red and orange mech.

"Hotrod!" She stuttered in surprise.

The other bots remaining the ship filtered out. Getting a total of five.

"Chromia!" Cried the Autobot next to her. Running to her, and embracing her tightly.

"_J-jet…" _The single sister whispered, as lubricants dropped from her eyes.

"I thought you died…" She continued, hugging the younger femme tighter.

She didn't answer, she only let the other go.

"But we… I saw you. Megatron literally ripped your spark out. Right in front of us…" She continued, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"He did…" She said, almost shaking from pain, and fear from that day.

"Then how…?"

"I don't what or who… but someone carried my body away from there. And I was… brought back…" She answered, looking away.

"Ultra and I eventually found her, she was fixed, her mind and spark repaired as if nothing ever happened." The unnamed bot said looking back at the younger femme.

"She was unconscious, so we didn't have much of a problem to take her out of there and take her safety out of Cybertron…" Continued Ultra Magnus.

"When I woke up, I saw them. We were already in an Decepticon Warship, reaching to the Cybertron's distant planet colonies."

All of this was too much for Chromia to take in. She thought her closest friend was dead, and now that she is standing in front of her. She didn't know how to feel.

_:Chromia. Chromia: _A voice called in her cam.

"Here…" She whispered, pressing the button next to her ear.

_:Put the cam to speaker: _

She nodded, mentally changing it.

_:Good, now can you all hear me: _

"Ratchet!?" Cried the other femme. Her blue eyes open widely in shock.

_:Yes Red Cross it's me: _He answered with a small smirk.

"Good to know!" Called out Hot Rod.

"Are there more Autobots with you?" Asked the white, and black bot.

_:Yes, here we all are Prowl: _

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Started the Orange and Red bot.

"No." Stated Chormia. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What? Why?"

"As much as I really want to believe you, how do I know you're not decepticons?" She asked seriously.

Everyone looked at her. "Chromia. It's us, you know that good as we do." Jet replied, looking at her friends.

Chromia closed her eyes as she turned her head away from her 'friend.'

"I know. But after what recently happened I'm not so certain about that." She said, not looking once at the others.

"It's us how can you not- HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT WORKING FOR THE DECEPTICONS LIKE SENTINAL DID!?" She screamed, making the others take a step back.

"What do you mean Sentinel!?" Asked Red her eyes wide with shock.

_*No… he would never…* _The blue and green femme mentally stuttered.

"He betrayed us all…" She whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.

No one said nothing. Chromia never lied, and with how she reacted, how could she be lying about something that serious.

Jet moved in closer hugging her crying friend. Chromia looked up, seeing the light tears in dripping from her friend's eyes.

"_One is all. All is one…" _She said so lowly that even the audio cam wouldn't be able to hear it.

Chromia closed her eyes as she felt the lubricants splash onto her face.

She hugged her friend, allowing her to pick her up before she fell to her knees. The words that she said, was something that only Bee, Optimus, and herself know.

There was no way the decepticons would ever know those lines…

She wiped her eyes dry, now taking a new look into her face. She smiled.

"Lets go. I'm sure you guys are tired from all that traveling."

…

Finishing it there.

Hope you guys can understand that.

Anyways. I really hope you liked this chapter. I had a little bit of a hard time getting it done.

Curse My Tinny Brain and Writer's Block.

(Note)

Made the name up, can't think of anything else.

...

Same goes for the ship's name, I couldn't find any Cybertronian ship's name. (And no I'm not naming it Nemesis and the Ark or any other from the Transformer's shows)

Alright,

Please Tell me what you think.


End file.
